winxfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Editor Julie
Aloha :D! Leave a message anytime! Don't forget to use your talkbox or sign your signature :)! Messages Nice to meet you too, sorry for late reply I am watching a movie. Oh, I live in Asia, too. Philippines to be exact, and I have fellow Filipino friends here, such as Jana. Currently, Jana's offline. My religion is Catholic. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 06:43, October 27, 2013 (UTC) She's a fellow Filipino and a Winx fan too. Unfortunately, she's offline. 15:08, October 27, 2013 (UTC)✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ IKR? Season 5 was really disappointing... I can't believe they are kicking Roxy out of series :(! She was supposed to be 7th Winx. And now she is just a background character. How disappointing... I no longer have hopes for Roxy - I am not sure Nick ever bring Roxy back :(! ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 03:46, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Not me :(... Oh, my day was really great. I am trying to find a MediaWiki code, but I couldn't find it >"♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 03:56, October 28, 2013 (UTC) Nope. I'm asking a wikian - Harmi, to make it. He's awesome at that stuff. Pity he chose now to be inactive e.e --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 08:03, October 29, 2013 (UTC) Happy Halloween, though my family and I don't really celebrate it. Happy Halloween, Julie. Having any plans with your friends :)? Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 03:44, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Oh, Happy Halloween to you, too :3! I don't celebrate Halloween, though :P! ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 03:49, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Okay. Me? Well, sleeping, as always =]]! I save all my energy and will just use it for weeknights' parties with my bffs <3! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 03:49, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay. Hehe, yep - me, too :P! ♥ FreakyMagic ♥ - ♥♥ Freaky just got Fabulous! ♥♥ - ♥ Freak out if you dare! ♥ 07:36, October 31, 2013 (UTC) I'm just going to play, and then do a little piece of my homework. That's all. ✿RoseForever✿ ~ ✿Life is a rose; beware of the thorns✿ 07:47, October 31, 2013 (UTC) Thanks Julie c: --✿Brittney ~ Fata Della Natura✿ 07:21, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Well, that template is for 2 things you once did. The first is, we have already had Enchantix Morphix, no need to create anything called Enchanted Morphix. The second is, the picture you added and stated as Morphix Surfboard actually was a part of the Morphix Surface spell I once add. You should check up information before editing to prevent the warning. Just a note for you to make sure. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 13:23, November 1, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 13:26, November 1, 2013 (UTC) Hi Julie :)! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 04:53, November 5, 2013 (UTC) I thought I had already unlocked that? But oh well, maybe my bad memory :P. Page is unlocked. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 05:19, November 5, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 05:23, November 5, 2013 (UTC) Okay, you're in ^^! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:52, November 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm good, thanks for asking. Just spend my career to episode pages because, god, new users messed these with tons of grammar mistakes >"Born as a Libra,]] and will always be so! 12:47, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Yes, it's an online farming game called FarmVille (FV for short), which is very famous on FaceBook... Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 12:57, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Done. Yeah, maybe... Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 13:13, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Okay. How's your day :P? Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 13:21, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Oh, IC :v! That's very hilarious of you :v! I rarely drink think fast, yet there's no such thing ever happens like you had described :P. Interesting :3! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 13:31, November 7, 2013 (UTC) Hiya Julie c: --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 08:52, November 8, 2013 (UTC) IDK, it just shows a pink background for me @@... Btw, have you listened to any good music lately? c: --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 09:03, November 8, 2013 (UTC) I've been listening to Macklemore, Imagine Dragons and Lorde :P --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 09:08, November 8, 2013 (UTC) On Top of the World is my favorite Imagine Dragons song, but I also like Radioactive c: I've also been listening to R5 Pass Me By lately. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 09:15, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Btw, I unlocked the page :P --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 09:22, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Okie. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 09:27, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Haha, glad to hear so :3! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:42, November 8, 2013 (UTC) No. Something was wrong with the wiki's theme. My Chrome is unable to display it, too. Just pink dotted background... Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:49, November 8, 2013 (UTC) =]]! Glad to hear so :P! Just thought my computer -- actually my uncle's -- got broken =.=! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:59, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Hehe, yeah. Or I will not know what to do >"Born as a Libra,]] and will always be so! 11:11, November 8, 2013 (UTC) Morning Julie! --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 01:52, November 9, 2013 (UTC) I just had toast c: What about you? --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 01:55, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, it's a smiley face c: --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 01:58, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, I'm always smiling xD --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 02:06, November 9, 2013 (UTC) hello there! it's pleasure to meet you! :] Secretsmile (talk) 02:43, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Secretsmile Hi Julie. Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:43, November 9, 2013 (UTC) I'm good :)! Playing with my hedgehog :D! Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 10:55, November 9, 2013 (UTC) While chatting, searching document, singing, watching cartoon and editing and playing game :v! Yes, it's pretty normal if you keep a hedgehog/hamster/guinea pig as pet :)! Oh, IC ^^! They have pretty faces, unlike porcupines :v! Yet I prefer hedgehogs with black eyes. The red-eyed ones look quite scary to me, especially at night @@! --Born as a Libra, and will always be so! 11:00, November 9, 2013 (UTC) IC :D! Yeah, but No, I'm not alien =.=! I'm a pure human with 1 head, 1 body, 2 hands and 2 feet @@! :v! My pet is a black-eyed one :v... Seriously. When you wake up at night because of your mischievous hedgehog and her tricks, do you want to get a heartache/heart attack/heart broken because of her eyes @@? Obviously not >"Born as a Libra,]] and will always be so! 11:15, November 9, 2013 (UTC) Hi Julie c: How are you? --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 03:02, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Oh congratulations :D! That's great :D! Well, I changed my avatar, but besides that, nothing interesting has happened :P --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 03:06, November 10, 2013 (UTC) Not really :/ What about you? --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 03:10, November 10, 2013 (UTC) The last new movie I saw was Percy Jackson: Sea of Monsters in September. --❉Brittney ~ Una brezza fresca d'inverno... 03:13, November 10, 2013 (UTC)